


The Tent

by rikkybaby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkybaby/pseuds/rikkybaby
Summary: This is about incest between a twenty year old man and his twelve year old brother. If you don't like it, don't read it.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments, but flamers can take a hike.

THE TENT

  
My brother hung up the phone, looking dejected. “What’s the matter, Danny?” I asked.

  
“Steve says he can’t come over after all.”

  
“Wow, sorry dude. What happened?”

  
“I dunno. He pissed his parents off about something and now he’s grounded.”

My twelve year old brother Dan and his friend Steve had been intending to spend tonight in a tent in our backyard, but it looks like the plans were off. Dan had already set it up and put his bedding in there, along with some comics and his transistor radio. He had been looking forward to this all week.

  
“Bummer. What are you gonna do now?”

  
He didn’t answer. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. The look of dejection on his face was painful to me. I loved my little bro and hated to see him so unhappy. I wanted to make him happy so an idea came to my mind. “Hey, would it be okay if I spent the night with you out there instead?”

  
He brightened up instantly. “Yeah, that would be great! If you want to, that is.”

  
Of course I wanted to. I had been looking for a chance to spend some one-on-one time with Danny ever since I got out of the army three months ago. This would be a chance to have the entire night alone with him, without the rest of the family hanging around.

  
Danny and I were the youngest and the oldest of five kids. In between was my sister and two other brothers. We were all more or less close, but for some reason he and I were closer than most. I had been aware that I was sexually attracted to him even before I had entered the service, and had thought of him often even when I was stationed in Vietnam. We had even had whispered conversations that touched on sexy subjects back then, but I never let on about my feelings. But on this warm mid-July evening I felt that this chance had suddenly been dropped in my lap, and my excitement at the prospect made my heart race.

  
I slipped out of my clothes and put on my smallest gym shorts and a T-shirt, grabbed a couple of porn novels from my collection, along with some Playboy mags, and hustled myself out the back door to the tent where Danny was waiting. He was dressed as I was, gym shorts and T-shirt, although I was sure he had underwear on underneath; I didn’t.

  
“I brought some guy stuff for us to check out,” I said as I threw down the bag of goodies. His sheepish smile widened at the sight. He obviously wasn’t expecting it, but his excitement at looking at porn with his big bro was palpable. Today every child has access to any kind of porn they want, thanks to the good old world wide web; even if your parents put a guard on your computer you can bet at least one friend at school doesn’t have that restriction.

  
But this was the seventies, before video or internet, and before the whole LGBTQ movement. We were all a bit more naive than kids are now. What we knew about sex was mostly from porn novels, girlie magazines, and locker room talk. Being older than him—practically a man at twenty—Danny looked to me for glimmers of insight into that great big mystery. But even for my age, and an army veteran at that, I was still pretty clueless compared to most guys my age. I’d had some experiences in Hong Kong for sure, but as for actual girlfriends I’d had only one back in high school, and that had never gone beyond kissing and light petting. I had never been comfortable with it somehow, but I never knew why. Just talking to a girl made me a nervous wreck. At the time I was sure it was some lack in my own character that caused it. But here in the tent with Dan I felt an excitement like I had never experienced before. I don’t think he had any idea of what I had on my mind that night, or what my hopes were. In truth I wasn’t even sure I knew myself.

  
I lay down next to him in the small tent, so close we were shoulder-to-shoulder. The closeness felt cozy and good, and helped remove any barriers between us. We talked about many things, looked at Playboys, and read some of the juicier passages in the porn novels, and talked about that.

  
“Have you ever done it with a girl, Eric?” We both had a hand on the outside of our shorts, fingering our growing cocks.

  
“Sure. I had some Chinese girls in Hong Kong,” I said, trying to sound jaded and experienced. My HK experience consisted of one night with one girl.

  
“How was it?”

  
“Are you kidding? It was great!” I turned my head and looked into his eyes, just inches from mine. “Do you have a girlfriend, Danny?” He just shook his head. “Have you ever had one?” Since I had been in overseas for the last fourteen months I figured anything could have happened while I was gone.

  
He looked up at the roof of the tent, as if he was embarrassed to catch my eye. “There is this girl at school I kinda like. But she doesn’t know it.”

  
I followed his gaze and looked up.“Well don’t sweat it, man. It will happen in time.” I was still trying to sound like Mister Experienced. Then he asked the question that sent a thrill up my spine.

  
“Have you ever had a blowjob?”

  
“No, never did, but I think about that a lot.” And that was the truth. Oral sex was something I had a mental fixation on; whenever I read one of my porn books I always looked for the blowjob scenes first. I fantasized about it all the time, but had never actually had the pleasure of getting one.

  
“It must taste gross, don’t you think?” he said. “I mean, to put a dick in your mouth. It’s gotta be nasty.”

  
“Well I don’t know, because I think most all girls do it, and lots of gay guys too, so it can’t be that bad, I guess.”

  
“I think it’s gotta taste bad.”

  
He smiled but said nothing. Still I could see his mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. Throwing caution to the wind I sat up and blurted out what was on my mind. “I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we try an experiment?”

  
“What? I mean how—”

  
“There’s nobody here but you and me, so why don’t we try it with each other—just to see what it tastes like? No one else will ever know.”

  
He look at me incredulously but he didn’t say no. “I don’t mean doing the whole thing, I just want to find out what a cock tastes like. I’ll even go first, and if it’s too gross then you don’t have to do it at all. Wanna try it?”  
Well of course he did, as long as I did it first. My own excitement was totally through the roof. I told him to pull his shorts and underwear down and I positioned myself between his legs. His five-inch cock sprung from his shorts and slapped his stomach. There was no doubt he was turned on.

  
The tent was so small that the lower part of my body hung outside the tent in the grass, but I wasn’t worried about that because I knew that everybody in the house had long since gone to sleep. He lay back, and I drank in the loveliness of his smooth white body. He was talking kind of nervously as I lowered my mouth onto his stiff penis. When I closed my mouth on it he stopped talking. I licked the head gingerly, pleasantly surprised. “Dude, this isn’t bad at all, it just tastes like skin. It’s just like sucking your thumb.”

  
“Really?” He tried to sound natural but he couldn’t help moaning the word.

  
“Does it feel good?”

  
He answered dreamily, as if only half listening to me. “Yeah. That really feels good."

  
I kept sucking him softly, getting used to the feel of his pink tool in my mouth. I could hardly believe I was sucking another guys cock, let alone my own brother’s. After a few delicious minutes I pulled off. “Okay, it’s your turn.”  
He pulled his shorts up and we switched places. I threw mine off to the side and lay there with my legs spread, giving him plenty of room. My thick seven-plus inches stood at attention. He grabbed onto it with one hand and looked at it warily.

  
“Seriously, man. It’s not bad. You’ll see.”

  
“Okay then, here I go.” He stuck his tongue and took a lick at it, then put his mouth over the head.

  
“Aww god, that feels good,” I moaned.

  
He looked up at me, his wary look gone. “Hey, you’re right. It just tastes like skin.” With that he lowered his head and took it back in his mouth. I was in heaven. Here I was, twenty years old, and this was the first mouth to ever touch my cock. And it was my brother’s. We had entered a whole new level in our relationship.

  
I could have let him go on forever but I thought it better not to push it. We weren’t ready to take it all the way yet. “Okay, that’s enough,” I said. He scrambled back up next to me and we grinned at each other like two maniacs. We lay there naked in the quiet of the night, talking excitedly about what we had just done, reveling in the new experience. Our hands were fondling our own cocks as we talked. But I knew that wasn’t the end of our experiment.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Danny take it to the next level.

“That was pretty cool.” Danny said.

  
“Yeah, it was.” We both had wide happy grins on our faces. I looked into his eyes again, so close to mine. I turned on my side to face him, putting one hand on his smooth chest. “Remember, this is our secret, okay?”

  
“Heck yeah. I don’t want anybody else to know either.” He glanced down at my hand on his chest briefly then smiled up at me, but made no comment. We have never been a touchy-feely kind of family, if you know what I mean—we weren’t big on physical displays of affection. So I was a bit unsure how he would react to that particular intimacy. Like all guys, we tend to be ruled by our dicks when we are young, so I had kept it strictly about sex up until now; just some boyish experimentation. But something as simple as resting my hand on his bare chest was different, a more daring sort of intimacy. What I really wanted to do was kiss him, but I was too scared to push it that far. I started talking out of nervousness. “We could probably try that again sometime if you want.

  
His eyes stayed riveted on mine. “Yeah, why not?” He paused a beat before continuing. “I’ll bet that cum tastes really gross, though.”

  
My heart skipped a beat. I knew the next step was on his mind, just as it was on mine, but neither of us could come out and say it. “I dunno, maybe,” I answered. “But still, girls eat it all the time, and like I said, lots of guys too. So how bad can it be?”

  
“Yeah, but it’s gotta taste bad.” He paused again. “I heard that some girls even swallow it.”

  
“That’s what I mean. If they can swallow it how bad can it be?” We were both silent for a moment. “So can you cum, already?” I asked him.

  
He smiled sheepishly again. “Yeah, I can do that.”

  
“Have you ever tasted your cum?”

  
“No way, have you?”

  
I shook my head. “No, but I thought I might try it sometime.” We were both stalling and we knew it. Each of us wanted to go the next step, but Danny was waiting once again for his older brother to take the lead. So I did.

  
“I’ll tell you what, dude. Let’s do it all the way and find out, okay?”

He looked at me speechlessly, again not sure what to say, but I didn’t want to give him time to back out. “I’ll suck you first, and this time you can cum in my mouth. Don’t worry, if it’s really too yucky you don’t have to do me.” He didn’t say anything at first, but the dopey smile and his blazing eyes told me he was going to go for it. “Sit on my chest so I can reach your dick better. The only thing is, when you’re ready to cum let me know, okay?”

  
He agreed and climbed up on top of me so that his hard five inches was right over my face. I grasped on to his smooth white hips, looked up at him with a smile and took it in. I was used to having it in my mouth now, so I went to work on him, sucking it gently and lovingly, enjoying the feeling of having my brother’s legs cradling my head as I sucked. I ran my hands all over his legs and hips as my tongue flicked all along the edge of the head, taking more time at the opening near the bottom. He didn’t last very long. “I’m gonna cum.” he said, his glazed eyes fixed on mine as I continued using my lips and tongue on him. Then I felt the first spurt, followed by another and another.

  
It was a moment frozen in time. I was taking my first mouthful of cum, and it came too fast to do anything but swallow, and keep swallowing. I closed my eyes at first, but when I opened them again he was still watching me as I took his load. Finally he sat back and took a breath. “How did it taste? Yucky?” he asked.

  
In all the porn stories you read the person doing the sucking always say how good it tastes, and how much they love it, but don’t believe it. It was yucky, I’m sure it probably was for everybody if they were honest about it, at least on the very first time. Over the years since that night I have gotten used to the taste and actually do like it, but not that first time. Still, I was afraid if I said so he would back out, so I stalled. “It’s-it’s different. I-um-I’m trying to think what it tastes like.”

  
He gave me a knowing look. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. It tastes bad.”

  
“Well, it’s not great, but I’ve had medicines that tasted worse.” That was a lame remark, I know, but it was the best answer I could think of on the spur of the moment. He didn’t really buy it but he wasn’t backing out of the deal either. So once again we switched places. He laid his beautiful twelve-year old body down on the sleeping bag and I crawled up on top of him. My head brushed the top of the small tent as I positioned myself. For a moment I marveled at his smooth white face between my hairy masculine legs as my cock waved in front of his lips. The sight was so excited I could feel my desire rising higher with each second. In a moment my throbbing cock was going to be between those beautiful lips. “C’mon, open up. You said you were gonna do it.” Smiling slightly, his arms circled my hips as he grasped onto my ass-cheeks, holding me close, then opened up and took my cock in.

  
There was a feeling of power sitting on his face like that, and I knew that if I wanted I was in a perfect position to force fuck his mouth, but that was not at all what I wanted to do. Instead I surrendered to his gentle sucking, letting him set the pace. Even so I couldn’t keep myself from rocking back and forth slightly as he sucked. The thrill running through me was taking control now, especially since I knew I was going to cum in his mouth this time. Whether he loved it or hated it, I knew we were going all the way. I wanted to look into those dreamy grey eyes but they were closed as he sucked me. I dropped my hands to his head and held onto it gently. I knew it wouldn’t be long now, and there was no turning back. A split second before it happened I let him know.

  
“I’m cumming!” I hissed, and let loose with an orgasm that rocked me hard, and I didn’t do it quietly. “Gahh! Unhh! Aahh!” With each volley of cum I uttered another grunt of pleasure. Danny’s eyes fluttered open with the first one, then closed again as he concentrated on swallowing my cum-juice. He actually lost some of it out of the corner of his mouth, but didn’t stop or even gag. After a few eternal moments I was spent, but he was still sucking, and I had to pull out because my cock was too overstimulated.

  
While I was still gasping for breath he looked up at me and pulled a face. “I was right, it does taste yucky.” I was going to make up some lame defense but he was ahead of me. “It’s okay, I can take it, but it is kinda yucky.”

  
“Well I guess when we do it a few more times it will get better, right?”

  
He smiled. “Yeah, maybe so.”

  
I stretched myself out on top of him and lowered my face to his. “You missed some,” I said, then licked up a large glob from his cheek and fed it to him. He sucked it from my tongue, taking his time to get it all. I lowered my open mouth onto his, and suddenly we were kissing. Passion took over; our arms flung themselves around each other almost of their own volition. Our entwined bodies squirmed together as we tried to devour each other with our mouths. We could feel our cocks stiffening again, and we began humping them together. But this was no longer just about sex.

  
“I love you, Danny.” I breathed into his mouth.

  
“I love you too, Eric.”

  
And right then and there we knew this was only the beginning, and what we had just found would last for a long time to come.


End file.
